talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nash
(Transcription note: (This track has much echoing, layering of vocals, and some made up words. Transcription may not be 100% accurate in these locations.) - (Ring) Yeah. Twist and Shout. Hi, how you doin'? (slight echo) Pretty good, how you doin'? Super. Uh, I was looking for that, uh, that R&B single. Who? The R&B single it's like: Trip, Triple Check Check, Double Check, Triple Check, Check Triple Double Check. Trip, Triple Double. You don't know what it's called? (slight laughter). Triple Double Check Check. Triple Double Double Check. (echoing starts) Triple Triple check. Double Double Triple Check. Check Check. Triple Double Double Triple Check. Triple Double Double Check. It's like that. Ok, hold on. Otis King, I think. Excuse me? I think it's by Otis King. Otis King? Yeah. Ok Hold on... And it's like, it's like Triple Double Flip Flima Coma Double Chip. Double Chip, Double Trip. (echo) It's like Triple Double Flip Flima Coma Double Chip. Double Chip, Double Trip. (Pitch effects and echo continue). So I was wondering how late you're open to? (echoing continues: "It's like, it's like...") Hello?? (Slight laughter). Yeah, how late you're, how late you're open? We're open 'till ten. Ten PM? (much echo). Right. Do you want me to check on that album for you? Uhhhh (echo), do you have anything by Dugan Nash? (Pitch effect "Nashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh") Can I ask you what you're speaking through? Yeah, hello, I got some kinda, some kind of interference. Ok, yeah, we can barely hear you. Ok, now I'm talking about Dugan (pause) Nash (severe pitch down and echo: "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"). Ok, can you spell the first name? Nash. (Pitch up and echo: "Shhhhhhhhhhh"). Ok, hello? (high pitched) Yeah! Ok, I can barely hear you, is there any way you could... (severe pitch down and echo: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"). ...We're getting really weird inf, interference. I can not understand barely anything you're saying to me. There's a...That's...Dugan (pause) Nash. (severe pitch down and echo: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"). Ok, can you spell Dugan please? Dee, You, (Pitch up effect)...And they do that one song that's like uh, Double Flip, Double Triple Flip, Flip. Trouble Check. Triple Flip, Double Double Triple Flip. Double Flip, Double Triple. (echo: And they do that one song that's like uh...) Ok, I Really, I...Dugan Nash...Umm, it's not in our system. (strange sound effects continue) Hel, Hello? Yeah, I'm here. Hello? I'm here young lady. (low pitched sound effects) Ok, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude, but I mean I'm getting this really weird inf, interference and I can barely understand what you're saying and it keeps cutting off in the middle of when you're talking to me. Ok, let's try again. Dugan (pause) Nash. Ok, I already looked up Dugan Nash. (Slightly higher pitch) Ok, let's try again. Dugan (pause) Nash. Ok, I just looked it up and I'm not seeing anything in our system by Dugan Nash. How about Orville Sash? Orville Sash? Yeah. (higher pitch) How about Orville Sash? I'm sorry? Yeah. (echo: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"). OK, I'm getting like feedback, uh your voice is echoing, uh. (Throat clearing sound, starts playing and echoing). I don't understand, I really don't. And I'm not trying to, you know, poke fun at anything. Well, no I'm... (Throat clearing sound, starts playing and echoing, higher pitch). Sir? Yeah, I'm here. Ok, I can... Orville Nash, right? Yes, I looked up Orville Nash, and I could not find it. NASH! (continues echoing and pitch changing) Ok, goodbye, thanks!